No Need For a Glass Slipper
by TacoDao
Summary: He tasted of cake from the finest chefs, while he tasted of bread and fruit. Human names used. AustriaxSwitzerland, Mentioning of UKxUS


_**A/N: **__Pu-up made the first version of __Switzerella__.  
__People were leaving rude comments on her piece of writting.  
__They even just wrote the rude piece of comment without looking at where this writter was from.  
__INDONESIA.  
__Does it seem like it would be easy for a person from such an  
__AWESOME country to learn a language like English?  
__English is quite a complicated language you know.  
__Some-one even had the balls to post this:_

_**I don't know how to put this, but... Switzerland and Austria are just friends. They are not really in a relationship. They are practically rivals. They will never be together if you think about it. Also, They're not cannon.**_

_Now _that_ bust a nerve.  
__I rewrote her story ( I wish she would reply if I had permission or not )so that everyone  
_(( besides austriaxhungary lovers ( ew. sorry. ) ))  
_could enjoy such a wondrous plot line.  
__Please, Enjoy._

_--------_

Vash sat silently in the attic with a wooden pail by his side. He sighed heavily and put his used rag into the bucket of water; some of the content spilled out and made a small puddle by the boy's side. The blond stared at his reflection with sorrowful emotions swirling through his green irises. Oh how he hated being the maid to his step-mother. She was such a cruel woman who treated him like that lower then a sewer rat. But his sister, Liechtenstein -named after the country for reasons unknown- would try to make the small blond a little more enthusiastic by singing him beautiful European songs and showing him pictures of famous people.

Like pictures of the prince. Roderich Edelstein. Those were his favourite pictures.

The handsome Prince Roderich was a full-blood Austrian who played the piano beautifully. Even though the Swiss has never heard him play the instrument, his sis said he was the most profesional pianist in all the land. This made Vash all the more giddy to see the prince- though, much to his dismay, he will never be able to meet his dream man. For he was locked up in this wretched house with a witch of a step-mother watching his every move. The disappointed blond could only dream of how elegant the man would look. He imagined that he would smell of cake, for that was the aristocrat's favourite food, or so he heard. He had chocolate brown hair with a cow-lick always sticking up. Nonetheless, the hair looked good on him. His hairdo was fancy like any simpleton would dream of it being. The Swiss looked up to Prince Roderich so much he was beginning to think there was something more that was building up slowly in his lonely, hollow heart. But, he was sure it was a mere feeling of him being his hero. This couldn't be nothing more then that- surely. How could you fall in love with someone whom voice hath yet to reach the shells of your ears?

Just measly admiration.

Vash began to slowly scrub the walls of the empty room. The only sound echoing of the pale, hard walls was Vash's slow breathing and the sound of rag on wood. He wouldn't be here if it weren't for his sister. Not that he hated his sister now or anything, its just he had to go another four hours extra without anything to fill his deflated stomach. To prove the point his exhausted tummy moaned loudly like a sad man begging for a scrap of food. His sister got her hair cut to resemble much like his- to Vash's misfortune. And, just to add to the misfortune, the step-mother forced both his sister and himself to wear dresses. It's just, the Swiss' looks for like used rags rather then a beautiful dress. Because of their resemblance to one another, the woman that they must refer to as 'Master' or 'Mother Dearest' mistook Lichtenstein for her brother when she was petting the family Yorkshire. Lichtenstien ran for her life when the woman began yelling out insults and throwing things. Immediately she next to her brother for safety. 'Mother Dearest' back-handed Vash across the face harshly and widely gripped his hair in a tight death-grip. Vash yelled in pain as he was dragged like a doll upstairs, his back already receiving an immense amount of rug-burn. 'Master' threw him firmly into the vacant room and ordered him to clean up the whole room till the nasty woman could see her reflection in the walls. The wooden brown walls. In other words: physically impossible. Yet, Vash didn't mind his punishment that he was to get that much. It was a simple whipping that only went on for around half an hour. He didn't often get depressed about his life; he actually was always quite glad on the inside for he knew that his kind younger sister would tell him more amazing stories about the amazing Prince Roderich. Even though he pretended to dislike the man to an extent to keep his reputation.

Nevertheless, that man was enough to keep him going.

Then suddenly, in the midst of Vash's daydreaming, his sister barged into the attic and with a gleeful and spirited expression she exclaimed, "The castle is having a ball for all women and their lovers to go to!" Her older brother stood up abruptly with happiness and hope carved into his face. But, as soon as it came it was gone- it was instead replaced with indifference and carelessness.

"Let's go to the dance, sister!" Though Lichtenstein has known Vash for years she still couldn't get the fact that he was a male drilled into her mind. Yet, the older of the two didn't quite care, it was a bit cute really. And anyways, who _couldn't_ mistake him for a girl when he was always forced to wear a dress.

"No way." _Of course I want to go! But, what would I ever go in without embarrassing myself in front of the prince._On the inside Vash deeply regretted denying going to the ball but he had a reputation to keep. Even if he only has two people to impress. And, he only impresses one of them on rare occasions, the other: never. Lichtenstein frowned and put both of her fine hands onto her slender hips. She 'humpf'-ed as to say she wanted and explanation as to why her 'sister' wouldn't go.

"I hate Prince Roderich." He stuck his nose into the air and watched, out of the corner of his eye, his sister put on a puzzled face. She knew her brother quite well ( besides the sexuality part ) and knew especially well that her blond, Swiss brother adored the prince with all his being. Whether or not he admitted it.

"Why?" She asked with as much innocence as she could muster up, yet there was still a hidden bit of anger dwelling her voice. The lighter-blond then added, "He's kind, brave, and handsome. Absolutely _no-one _can resist his fabulous music and-"

"Don't talk about him." He faked a sneer that was directed towards his sister. He then opened his mouth widely and pointed childishly towards his mouth and continued, "Just thinking about him makes me sick to my stomach." The boy sneered again and got back to his cleaning. Lichtenstein left the room with nothing left of her presence except her footstep's echoing and her scent. She planned on enjoying her time at the dance that was being held in the captivating mansion. Vash regretted turning down his sister's offer very much so. But how would he get out anyway.

Lonely hours passed and Vash once again sighed. Honestly, he did dearly want to come to the party, he -like previously stated- did quite like the prince. He wished that he wasn't so shy all the time but since when were _his_ wishes ever granted. Like how he wished to go to the ball, look nice, and meet the prince ( maybe even _dance_with him ) that would absolutley never come true. In the betwixt and between of his moping he noticed a small gleam of light coming from the apposing wall. Vash grabbed the rifle that hung proudly on some mantle wall and cautiosly walked towards the beam. He noted that the bright light was growing bigger by the second. Curious, the Swiss stepped a bit closer to find out his hypothesis was correct and the mysterious source of light was growing. He then stepped back and once he saw the figure of a human being through all the blinding colours he brought his weapon up to where he could aim it. He wouldn't admit it but he was a bit shaky by the mystical light.

"Who are you?" He just barely made it from his voice cracking. On the inside he congratulated himself- on the outside, he cocked the gun some so that he could aim it at the person that was becoming more easier to look at. Most of the brightness was then gone and the only source of light left was the moon outside and the man with wings that stood before him. Some enchanted light was emitting from his fairly white skin. His green orbs focused on Vash and the gun in his hand and immediately tried to calm the man down as much as he could, "H-Hey! No need to get violent!" The Swiss moved the rifle so that the angel that floated facing him could get a better view of his baffled expression.

"I am the Britannia Angel but, you may call me Arthur." Quoted the angel as he bowed gracefully. In mid-bow Vash stated rudely, "Pfft, like I care." The dirty-blond hairred man returned his posture forthwith and with a frown, he replied, "Don't be so rude! I have but come to grant your wish." The man in the dress looked at the other with suspicion, how could this guy grant any wish of his. All of Vash's wishes were impossible to grant even with all the magic that this fairy could gather up.

"What do you mean?" Disbelief laced his voice like the clouds and the sun. Hiding the true meaning. The British angel chuckled at the younger's naïve doings. He slyly added with a smirk: "I know you would _love_to attend the prince's party." Vash turned scarlet at how the man across from him stretched out the word love. What kind of an 'angel' would put a man through this much embarrassment?

"I've come to grant your wish and help you attend the ball," said Britianna Angel, sounding quite proud of himself, "you ought to thank me, you kno- GAH!!" Arthur was shocked to see Vash had brought out his gun once more, missiles at the ready.

"I don't want to go!" Yelled the Swiss, blushing furiously.

The angel man sighed and said more to himself then Vash, "So stubborn. I'll make it quick then." He pulled out a wand and before the youth knew it his sloppy attire was being changed magically into a beautiful dress. It was a smoothing shade of red that looked soft to the touch and was kind on the eyes. It had many a frills at the bottom making the blushing little Swiss look like a flower. He also had a shitload of sparkles that flooded his gown full-on. He seemed to glow as much as Britianna Angel. He also noted bashfully that he had a beautiful pair of glass slippers on his feminine-ish feet. This made him turn an even darker shade of red. He had nothing more to say except, "What in all the Hells?!" He yelped when he saw the Brit raise its magical stick and waved it a few times with grace. All at once Vash was sitting in a pumpkin shaped carriage that was a pretty white colour and had soft, equally white seats on the inside. It had many designs on the outside made of vines and believe it or not, but the wheels were too made of the same vine. A beautiful white stallion stood poudly at the front of the pumpkin-cart with a young, blond man holding onto its reigns calmly. The man had glasses and as he looked back Vash could hear Arthur call to the horse mounter: "To the castle with this man, Alfred!" With a nod and a childish grin the man now known as Alfred flipped the reigns quickly causing the beautiful animal to dash through the forests at maximum speed.

"W-Wait! Get me out of h-here!!" Vash yelled widley but it was useless for they were already half-way through the forest and that much closer to the party.

---------

~With The Prince~

---------

"Who am I to dance with at the dance?" Roderich Edelstein paced around his room with a worried expression. He was the prince of this wondrous place but there has yet to be a person that he would dance with at his own dance. How troublesome.

"I-I could dance with you, sir." Elizaveta Héderváry, the prince's right-hand woman, suggested with a timid voice. Nonetheless, the voice was fake- she was literally a sadistic woman who liked panning a man that goes by Gilbert Weillschmidt. The woman just knew that the man she lusted for quite liked the innocent type so it would be most smart to act like that, correct?

"No. I'm sorry Eliza but I am not in the mood to dance with you. Forgive me." The Hungarian frowned deeply as she stomped out of the room, a pan mysteriosuly appeared in her hands as she prepared to chase after an innocent Prussian.

_Dear Gods, who am I to dance with at my ball._Thought the Austrian as he scratched his chin in thought. With little warning, Roderich was awoken from his train of thought by the sound of hooves on pavement. He speed-walked towards his large balcony to see a carriage that resembled that of a pumpkin fly by one of the corners of a street. By the looks of it, it seemed that the odd ride was heading towards the prince's fine castle. This puzzled him to quite an extent- might as well greet these mysterious new guests.

---------

~With The Swiss~

---------

"Look, we're already here! Aren't I fast!" Alfred abruptly stopped the caraige in front of the dazzling castle that Vash didn't even have enough time to aknowledge for he was to busy denying going into the exterior that hid the man he admired so very much. The building that hid the man who was watching them carefully and eyeing the smaller man in an admiring way.

"I don't want to go in! Take me back this damned instant!" The smaller blond yelled as he tried his best to push away the American horse rider. Alfred put on a discomforted face as he sweatdropped. He doesn't want to take such a loud pretty lady into the fairest place as far the eye could see. Maybe trying to calm this woman down would be a good idea, "U-Uhm, don't worry, ma' lady, you look positively pretty in this new dress. The prince will _totally_ hit on you!" He added with a wink and a smirk. The Swiss blushed furiously and pushed the other away with as much force as he could collect.

"Pretty?! How dare you say such a thing about me! I'll kill y-" Vash was cut short by Alfred lifting him onto his shoulder. The youth started to kick and punch the man's broad back but Alfred ignored it completely. His duties were to bring the woman to the ball so he was going to see through it! No matter how many bruises he was sure to get. The taller man interrupted the Swiss in the middle of a 'Let me down!' by saying, "Ah, I almost forgot, the magic will only work until the short hand strikes twelve." This caught Vash's attention.

"So, try to get back to me by around ten minutes before twelve A.M., ohkay? I'll ne waiting outside in case you are going to try to run away before then." Vash mumbled something inaudible while Alfred sat the pretty man down in front of the large mansion and left him to stand puzzled in front of the dance. As red as he thought his face could ever get. He turned around and mustered up the last bits of courage he had left in him and walked in to the highly crowded ballroom. Before anything else, he had to find his sister, Lichtenstein. He wanted to tell her all that had happened and that he actually _came_to the freaking party. But, of course, he had no luck in finding his sibling; this place was just to humongous and packed. He'd be surprised if he even found the prince in this huge bundle of people. Speaking of which, "The prince has arrived!!!"The announcement reverberated throughout the ballroom, Everyone began a loud round of applause and cheering as the man dressed in a beautiful shade of blue stepped casually down the steps covered in a red carpet. Vash's chubby, child-like cheeks became a rosy red at the sight of the graceful, majestic Austrian. _Why must he be so damn alluring and handsome??_ The Swiss tried his hardest to banish the thoughts of the prince crouched over in front of him, covered in sweat and breath-deprived. He needed to find his sister before anyone else got to her and does who knows what to her innocent soul. He was about to take off in search for his sibling when a waiter tapped his shoulder and caught the Swiss' attention.

"What do you want?" Asked Vash in a hurried tone. He had no time for anyone at the moment- he desperately needed to find his sister.

"The prince... would like to dance with you, ma'dam." said the waiter calmly. Vash was stunned by the words that came out of this fancy man's mouth. His breath was caught in his throat just thinking about the handsome Roderich dancing with _him_of all people. The waiter pointed towards the right, most likely regarding the location of the man of Vash's dreams. His Swiss, little heart began to race and he slowly looked towards the direction of the servant's slender finger and there he was.

Prince Roderich was watching Vash with half-lidded eyes, a gentle smile rested comfortably on his face. He walked casually but there was a sway in his steps- like that of a cat. And, his beautiful purple irises looked the crimson Vash over professionally. He finally took his last few steps and arrived directly in front of the man in the red dress. The Swiss was for sure that he was being more bashful then he ever has in all his years if being. But how could he stop when he was being asked to dance by the _prince_. The prince that he admired with all his might. The prince that made his chest felt like it was going to burst from his loving heart pounding so fast. He was sure even Prince Roderich could hear his pumping organ. He held back a flinch when the elegant prince held out a fine, manicured hand out to himself, "May I, lady?"

"E-eh..." was all that Vash could sputter out of his dry mouth. Prince Roderich was seriously asking him to dance with him! This was like a dream come true!... Or a wish come true. The Swiss told himself that he would have to thank that odd magical pair when he got back.

But his timidness got the better of the youth so he started to refuse the offer, "Why me, you brat!?" Both the waiter and the prince were puzzled by the decline of a once in a lifetime offer. Yet, the in-denial Swiss continued to decline the offer even though he dearly wanted to dance with this dreamy man. Whether the prince couldn't recognize him for his true gender or not; at the time, our sweet Vash didn't care. He was standing in front of his idol.

"Find another woman to dance with you!" Vash wasn't known for being the best at expressing his feelings.

"Woman, watch your manners!" The stuck-up waiter spat. The Swiss just shrugged it off and was about to say something to the prince again when the aristocrat cut-in with a simple: "Stop,". He raised his hand as a signal- both obeyed calmly. The waiter took a calm step back when the Austrian prince had taken one graceful move forward. His shirt's tail following him like a real tail. He gently brought Vash's shaking hand up and whispered with a seductive tone and expression, "I've never seen such a lady like you before." Vash 'tch'-ed the statement and showed a 'who-cares' expression, but he couldn't quite grasp that image for he was once again blushing immensely. His face felt like it was on fire. It felt like it was melting when the prince left a light butterfly kiss on the top of his hand and lilac-purple orbs stared deeply into grass-green ones. The Swiss felt like he was being hypnotized by the beautiful shade of purple.

"Will you dance with me, ma'dam?" The small insignifigant words struck Vash directly in the heart, making it melt like a candle that was aflame. How could he say no, now?

"O-Okay, but just this once." He tried to make his tone harsh but it cracked just a little at the end of his sentence. Gleeful, Prince Roderich took Vash's other hand and led him towards the middle of the ballroom- much to the Swiss' dismay and embarrassment. The royalty gave the pauper a gentle smile and Vash turned his head so that the one he had the largest soft spot ever wouldn't see his red face. They began to dance, the moves weren't graceful for Vash seemed to have two left feet. The first dance was a measily spinning around and some patters of foot-steps. The youth would quite often miss a beat or forget a step causing him to get stepped on or step on his or the other's feet.

"Ah-.. ow." Roderich muttered when Vash accidentally kicked his shin. The Swiss blushed, embarrassed, and said quietly, "I-I'm sorry. I'm not very experienced in dancing." Vash was a tad startled when the prince set his soft hand on the blond's slim waist. His body type was quite effete so he was sure to the prince it felt right. A slow song began to play, it was romantic on so many levels.

"You are a very unique woman." Roderich complimented Vash kindly. The Swiss youth became more flustered.

"Dammit, stop saying shitty things like that." The blond his face once again in embarassment. Why this man liked the adoring Swiss so much puzzled Vash to no end. Prince Roderich tightened his grip on his dancing partner's waist whom voice hitched at the sudden touch. He looked at the handsome Sir Edelstein with bewilderment carving everyone of his features. Could this man really like him?! "Wh-What are you d-doing?" Vash wasn't the one to stutter in front of anyone. He started protesting weakly when the Austrian started leaning in on him. His fine lips began to pucker as he became closer and closer to the youth's red face. He basked in all the body heat that his partner gave off. In mid-yell Vash was silenced by the prince's lips on his. At first he was to stunned to move but eventually he opened his unexplored canvas that he called a mouth. An experienced tongue tasted every last centimeter of the blushing Swiss' mouth until there was nothing left to do but indulge in his taste. Which, by the way, tasted of bread and fruit. It was the most exotic, yet simple, taste he has ever tried. It was even better then cake which his mouth tasted like. It felt like to Vash that he was drinking Angel cake. With some hints of coffee, tea, and icing. It was like a dessert that was portable. This made the Swiss smile and lean into the kiss so that he could enjoy the taste just a bit more. When they broke off for much needed air ( Roderich was pleased to see a string of saliva still connecting their mouths ) the youth mumbled a pleased, "You're a brat."

"So I've been told." And, with that he moved a leather sift hand to come in contact with Vash's soft cheek. He kissed the pauper's cheek sweetly and, before the Swiss knew it, the kiss was turned into the fairest prince licking his rose-petal soft neck. At some parts the boy was sensitive so the Austrian would receive a golden moan here and there. Lucky for Vash, most of the people totally ignored the couple. Oh he was in so much ecstasy he didn't know he could have so much emotion in such short time. He wrapped his slender arms around the royal man and just barley caged in the urge to grind his hips against his dance partner's. Nonetheless, it was getting harder and harder to hold back the groin that was beginning to form. Out of the corner of his green eyes he saw a large clock. Its arrows showed it was only a few seconds away from striking midnight. Abruptly he loosened his arms from around the prince's masculine shoulders and neck. He bolted off for the entrance where his carriage awaited him. Roderich followed quickly after his new love.

"My Dear! Where are you going?!" He yelled as he tried his hardest to keep up with the man in the beautiful dress.

"Go away! Don't follow me!" He yelled back with sadness, fear, and anger somehow all tied into his voice. He honestly didn't want to leave; he wanted to stay with the prince till death. He thought about the man's experienced tongue inside his mouth. His ghostly touch on his pale skin, oh the sounds that he got out of him. The prince was so quick it was a wonder that it took till midnight. As he thought about the man he _knew_he loved, he tripped over the dress's many frills. His impact with the floor caused a dull thud to echoe through the castle. He mumbled a pained 'ouch' and rubbed at the spot that hurt the most at the moment. This gave the Prince to try and catch up some more.

"Are you alright?" He asked while waving his arms to signal the beautiful other to wait up, "Why are you leaving so early?" Vash panicked and took off one of his glass slippers. He threw the shoe and it hit the aristocrats head perfectly. Roderich groaned at the impact of the shoe and his forehead but nevertheless he kept the shoe. He will find his mysterious lover whether they liked it or not. He knew he wouldn't be able to chase the carriage that was driven by horse-power but he would try his hardest to look throughout the land for his hidden love.

"Go back home, quickly!" called Vash to Alfred who was patiently awaiting his return. As the Swiss regretfully jumped into the pumpkin-like ride. Once he was finally in his ride his dress began to change back to turn into his normal attire sadly. Vash fought back tears of anger as the handsome prince's figure grew smaller, until finally out of eye-shot.

Vash tapped his shoes quietly together on the way home, of course thinking about the wondrous Roderich. He wouldn't be surprised if this was just a dream- he would rather categorize it as a nightmare. He finally gets to meet his hero in all flesh and blood and as quickly as he came the disappointed Swiss had to flee. Alfred noticed his new friends worry and made a mental note to help him one way or another. Maybe a good burger would help him get some ideas. The cheeky blond put one reign in his other hand and reached for a hamburger; they usually pop up mysteriously more quicker then this. As he struggled, Vash tried his hardest to keep his balance. The carriage was moving around more wilder then usual. Alfred strained even more on his quest for the delicacy so he decided that using both hands would be best. The imbecile put the leather reigns in his mouth and snapped his teeth on the straps, then using two hands- he searched. The other blond now gripping the seats tightly as some sort of protection from slamming his head into the walls of the cart. Alfred found the food at last and stuffed it into his large mouth.

But where did the reigns go?

Alfred and Vash screamed in unison as the carriage that held them safely suddenly went out of control. The American ordered the other to try and stay put, "If we come to close to a building- jump."

Vash shuddered slightly at the thought of him crashing into a building but agreed nevertheless. America tried to grip the ropes but his fingers seemed as if covered in oil- or sweat. Imagining what would happen if he couldn't get a hold on the reigns and they crashed? He might have to turn back into... well, _that_ if he wants to stay alive. He almost let a quiver slide down his back but gained more control of himself when he thoroughly grabbed the reigns after long wait and strive. But, not in time for them to avoid crashing into the post office. The Swiss slyly leaped out of the door before the cart fully demolished into the structure. He looked back at the wreckage that was not become aflame and worried dearly for the driver. He begged to all the gods out there that the poor American survived the wreckage. Yet, he saw no body and he could not see any blood. He was incapable of even finding the horse's bodies?! _How odd._thought Vash, thinking about the missing bodies. He noticed that he had cuts covering his pale legs and his glass slipper was damaged but not destroyed. Paying his respects to the man he barley knew, he also heard some scurrying in the background. Most likely just some mice escaping the danger of the fire. The contrite Swiss left the tear-jerking scene with a heavy head. Then something tugged at the hem of his dress. He looked down and saw a mouse. A pale-yellow mouse. With a little cowlick ( odd for a mouse ) and a pair of... glasses? It reminded him a great deal of...

"Alfred?!" Exclaimed the blond in disbelief. His breath got stuck in his throat when the mouse nodded sadly. He kneeled down and brought his hand out for the other to get on. He raised his hand back up to his face and said in mock relief, "I'm so glad you're... uh, alive." He could've sworn that the animal gave him a 'fuck that.' face.

"Here, just, uh-"

"Alfred!!" yelled a familiar British voice. The Swiss tripped slightly when something big flew past him- oh wait, it was just Arthur. In a very worried tone, the Brit spilled out a bunch of both insults and apologies, "God-dammit, Alfred! How could you be so careless?! I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to help you! Maybe when we get home I could-- Be on top as a punishment and fuck you as hard as hell for how stupid you were! Fuck, how could you do this?! You're going to pay for making me so damned worried, you wank!" Vash wasn't quit sure if this man had a serious case of bipolar or not. It'd be safe to not mention anything at the time. But it would be a good idea to say "Shouldn' we leave so that the cops won't get us?" Both Alfred and his handler looked towards him. The Swiss put on an impatient expression.

"Yes, quite." said the Englishman before lifting his magical wand into the air. Next thing Vash knew he was flying. The whole kingdom was under him and he felt weightless. It was wonderful- like when he was making out with Prince Roderich. He felt heavy once more- well, at least his heart did. He hadn't noticed that the open scars on his legs were dripping splotches of blood upon the ground that was so far down. A drop even fell on top of the head of a running Austrian.

"'The Hell?" He pondered as he raised a hand to touch his temple. He gasped when he brought it down to see the dreadful red substance. _Is the sky raining blood? Improbable._He looked up and his breath got stuck once more when he saw two figures floating in the sky- headed somewhere unknown. He could make out that one had wings and was dressed in a dazzling shade of white. The other was dressed in rags and, for some reason, he felt warmer seeing the other. The hair one of lighter value, or so it looked from here, shoulder length and not the best kept. He ran to keep up with the flying pedestrians- missing the aftermath of the crash not to far away. He was eventually led to a mansion, the angel and its other flew into the window of the building. He tightened his grip on the glass slipper he still had, he didn't know exactly why he had it but he was sure that it would be a nessacary sooner or later. He had no time to put it away anyways- he was to busy trying to follow the white carriage.

He knocked the large door's door-nob and was a tad disappointed to see that no-one answered.

I guess he could always come back tomorrow.

---------

~The Next Day~

---------

There was another announcement the next morning. A load one to be exact.

"**THE PRINCE WANTS ALL THE WOMEN OF THE KINGDOM TO MEET AT THE PALACE!!!**"

Vash mumbled some vulgar things before finally rolling out of his straw heep that he was supposed to call a bed. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked around, taking in his surroundings. There were speckles of blood that patterned the floor giving it an unusually satisfying feeling. Maybe it was just the Swiss's sadistic side taking over again. Whatever. He tried to stand up but a shot of pain swam through his very being. He looked to his exposed legs and saw the many scars that coloured his legs to make them look plaid. Then the memories of last night came rushing back to him like a tidal wave.

He rocketed towards his door and slammed into the wooden barrier. He was locked in. He began cursing under his breath as he looked for another way out- nothing. His window was barred and there were no other ways out beside the door. Red with fury, he began to yell blasphemy about his step-mother. Like how cruel she was to him, all of her facial defaults, and how she smelled heavy of cow shit and piss. He was taken aback when the woman burst open the door and glared holes into his head. He looked at her with hateful eyes but on the inside he was quivering. This woman scared him like a mouse and cat. _...Mouse. ..Mouse!! _Vash thought to himself, thinking up a plan to escape this hell-hole. She began yelling even worse profanity at the blond who ignored her completely. She stopped forthwith when there was a banging at their door. Vash was now paying attention to his atmosphere. His heartbeat kicking into gear.

"The prince...?" The ugly woman asked herself as she tried to recognize who stood under their door-henge. She plastered on a smile that could make eyes bleed.

"Ah, Prince! So glad you're here!" The little Swiss's heart was going as fast as it was last night. This was his chance, if he could make it past his horrid mother's legs then he could reunite with the man he adored so much. He crawled quickly to the doors and was going to step out when the wooden wall was slammed once again in his face. Making him cry out in both pain and self-pity. He held his nose as if to make at least one of the pains go away.

Not to far away, a familiar mouse was watching his friend. He had an ache growing in his stomach for the love-sick boy. He must do something! He might be a mouse but anyone can be the hero! He put on a cheeky smile as he thought of a most wity little plan. Running through the walls skillfully, thought about how well this was little scheme was going to 1) work out and 2) take place. Might as well get help from fellow mice, eh? He ran towards a separate tunnel in the wall and was pleased to find his fellow mice. These ones were once the horse's that pulled the carriage that they were riding once before. He spoke to the animals and told them his 'brilliant' plan. Though doubtful at first, they agreed nonetheless. The furry critters took off to see through with there plan.

Meanwhile, the step-mother, Lichtenstein, and a fellow sibling were asking the handsome prince why he came to bless there wonderful home with his presence.

"I've come to seek a lovely being that I danced with last night. I want them to marry me." Hyped up by the easily grab-able offer, all three began crowding the king with suggestions. The suggestions were pretty much just saying that they were his lover from the night before. Roderich knew better then to believe the mom, she was too tall. One of the siblings looked way to much like the mother- in other words not as elegant as the person he was dancing with prior to today. But when he lay his eyes on Lichtenstein, there was a familiar look to her. But her eyes, they were so hollow. And her hair, too neat for the one from last night. He pulled out the glass slipper from last night nevertheless and ordered the girl to put on the shoe. If the footwear fit perfectly on her then he would know for sure this was the one, "If the shoe doesn't fit then my inquiries of you _not_being my mysterious lover will be confirmed." Lichtenstein eagerly raised her leg, a slim leg showing more skin then necessary. Everyone changed when they were around the prince. He began sliding the shoe on when something crawled up his leg. A mouse, actually mice, scurried through his leggings. Of course, making him slip and the glass high-heel falling to its 'death'. Everyone gaped at the broken pieces that lay upon the floor, yet everyone's eyes averted towards the mice that then escaped from the aristocrat's pants. Roderich followed the creature, interested in how the animal had glasses on. It ran on all four towards an old door where it stopped and looked up at the royalty. Prince Roderich put an ear up to the door and listened. He flinched when he heard a quite muffled sob come from the other side of the door.

"Open, now." He ordered the mother, who inch by inch walked towards the charming man. She knew she couldn't deny him _now_. He would be too suspicious and might press charges. She got a key out of her dress pocket and glared at it viciously. As if the inanimate object had been the cause of all this. Regrettably, she unlocked the long unopened door- for the third time that day she was glaring at the contents. Vash sat silently on his floor, a long rifle in hand. He looked much like a child straddling their teddy-bear when frightened. This one was just more... interesting to look at. A small, practically invisible, tear walked casually down Vash's rose-petal cheeks. The Austrian walked towards the Swiss until he stood towering above him, "Wait!" the step-mother called out to the soon-to-be-king. Roderich heard a muffled scream of pain before he finally turned around. He gasped loudly when he saw both the ugly sister and the mother had been covered in a scarlet coloured liquid. It was blood. Gallons upon gallons of blood covered their very beings. Yet, it puzzled the aristocrat of how much blood one could lose from just cutting of half of one's foot. Both the mother and daughter looked up at the prince with wicked smiles.

"May we try on the shoe." They asked in unison. Their voices were airy and their eyes had already begun to glaze over. Lichtenstein was wobbling in the background, looking as if she were to faint right on the spot. Ignoring the disgusting image, Roderich once again turned to face Vash, his stubborn little hair bouncing at he looked at the boy. He knelt down and looked deeply into the youth's eyes which had the emotions of panic and relief intertwined in his green orbs. He cupped his chin and brought his face even closer to the other's. Noses just barely making contact. He closed his purple orbs and brought his lips to Vash's. He smirked into the kiss. This angel was the person from last night. He tasted of bread and fruit.

Lifting the Swiss into his arms, he carried the smaller man bridal style. Vash was stuffing his face into the Prince's jacket to hide his great amount of blush and his giddy face. The two walked out of the sad room casually. This surprised Vash for he couldn't get the image of the now dead corpses out of his mind. Roderich stopped at Lichtenstein and smiled at her, under his breath he mentioned, "I'm sure I have a nice place for you to stay at the palace." This made her smile so widely that the aristocrat thought her face was going to break in two.

The Austrian carried the Swiss out of the house a grin mirrored itself on both of their faces.

He might be dressed in rags at the moment, but, for now, Vash considered this_ better_ then any old _happy_ ending. By a long shot.

* * *

. . . . **.** :I

Done while listening to: I Fell In Love With the Pizza Girl- Jonas Brothers  
I support this pairing with all my heart.  
It is **SO** fucking cannon ( even though I don't know what that means )  
And I'd like to see someone with big enough balls to show me up about it.


End file.
